Closer
by MalfoyLady
Summary: Harry e Hermione compartilham um momento entre amigos durante o fim do ano no Baile da escola. Eles percebem o quanto significam um para o outro. Tradução


**Resumo:**** Harry e Hermione compartilham um momento entre amigos durante o fim do ano no Baile da escola. Eles percebem o quanto significam um para o outro.**

**Ok, então antes de começar a ler, aqui vão umas coisas que vocês precisam saber: Voldemort foi derrotado. Todo mundo está de volta a Hogwarts e no momento estão no Bailde de final de ano (equivalente ao baile de formatura no mundo trouxa, lol!) Harry está saindo com a Gina e Hermione com o Ron. Ok? Pegaram isso? Ótimo!**

**Vamos a estória agora...**

**Closer**

As Esquisitonas pararam, aplausos ecoaram por todo o Grande Salão e Harry soltou a cintura de Gina, passando a mão pela testa tirando a fina camada de suor que se acumulara lá. "Vamos sentar? Acho que dancei demais por hoje..." ele disse a Gina um pouco sem fôlego.

"Oh – mas eu adoro essa música!" Gina falou enquanto a banda começava outra canção, dessa vez muito mais rápida.

"Gin, minhas pernas estão me matando. Estou surpreso que elas não tenham cedido ainda!" Harry disse exasperadamente, mas Gina o implorou silenciosamente com o melhor olhar de cachorrinho perdido que ela podia fazer. Harry sorriu, mas balançou a cabeça. "Façamos um seguinte, a gente dá um intervalo enquanto eu pego um ar fresco e em vinte minutos a gente volta a dançar, ok?" Harry falou.

Gina suspirou e então concordou com a cabeça. "Certo então, seu velhote." Ela brincou. Harry a cutucou nas costelas antes de sair da pista de dança, passando por Rony e Hermione, que dançavam exuberantemente ao ritmo da música.

"Você pega alguma coisa pra beber se quiser. Eu vou lá fora um instante. Volto logo, certo?" Harry disse e então deu um leve beijo nos lábios de Gina. Ele observou enquanto ela ia até a mesa das bebidas e conversava com um grupo de amigas antes de deixar o Salão.

Harry saiu do castelo e andou pelo gramado. Respirou profundamente quando uma fria e suave brisa passou por ele, embaraçando seu cabelo e trazendo o cheiro do Outono. Ele começou a se afastar em direção ao lago negro, ouvindo o som abafado que vinha do Salão atrás dele. Parou as margens do lago, seu olhar indo para o magnífico céu acima. As estrelas brilhavam e dançavam ao som de uma música somente ouvida pela natureza.

Ele suspirou suavemente. Então é assim que é pra ser um mundo onde Voldemort não existe. Ele se sentia estranhamente relaxado e quieto, quase como se um grande peso fosse retirado de seu peito. Agora ele podia, finalmente, aproveitar o fato de que seu corpo e sua mente pertencia somente a ele. Nunca mais ele teria imagens perturbantes que vinham da mente de Voldemort, nunca mais ele sentiria raiva e loucura que não o pertencia, e nunca mais sentiria sua maldita cicatriz doer novamente.

_Poxa, como isso é bom..._

Harry sorriu.

"Harry...?"

Ele foi retirado tão repentinamente de seus pensamentos que quase caiu no lago. Quando ele se sustentou cuidadosamente, olhou em direção a voz.

"Merlin, Hermione! Não precisa fazer o cara ter um ataque cardíaco!" ele sorriu com a mão no peito.

Hermione sorriu. "Desculpa. Bem, o que você está fazendo aqui fora? A festa é lá dentro." Ela disse se aproximando dele e olhando para a escura e misteirosa água a frente dela.

"Ar fresco..." ele respondeu.

Mas ela riu e se virou, encarando ele com um olhar incrédulo. "Ar fresco ou você simplesmente não quer dançar?" ela disse com um brilho risonho no olhar.

Ele olhou pra ela indignado, "Claro que eu quero! Eu amo dançar!" Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Tá certo então… a quem eu quero enganar?" ele disse derrotado.

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando e voltou o olhar para o lago. "Linda noite, huh?"

"É, é mesmo…" ele concordou, sgeuindo o olhar dela. Então eles caíram num silêncio confortável, cada um com seus próprios pensamentos...

"No que você ta pensando?" Hermione perguntou de repente.

Após um momento, Harry respondeu, "Vida... Hogwarts... Vida pós-Hogwarts," ele suspirou. "Vai ser esquisito. Quero dizer, por mais louco que pareça, eu meio que me acostumei a enfrentar as aventuras todos os anos que passamos aqui," ele admitiu rindo levemente.

"Eu sinto o mesmo... Vou sentir falta de quebrar as regras," ela riu.

Harry fez um som de fingida surpresa. "Eu acabei de ouvir isso saindo da boca de Hermione Granger? Wow, vocÊ tem certeza que você é ela? Você não é alguém usando polissuco, é? Porque isso é uma coisa que ela _nunca_ diria!" ele brincou.

Ela bateu no braço dele de leve. "Cala a boca!" ela exclamou. "Mas sério, vai levar algum tempo pra me acostumar com isso," ela disse.

"É, eu sei o que você quer dizer. Não posso deixar de me sentir um pouco perdido as vezes..." ele falou.

"O que você quer dizer?" Hermione perguntou curiosamente pendendo a cabeça pro lado; preocupação brilhando nos olhos dela.

"Hogwarts é a minha casa, então eu não sei pra onde eu vou daqui," ele disse e ela concordou entendendo. "E bom... durante o tempo em que nós estávamos procurando pelas Horcruxes eu nunca me deixei imaginar como seria uma vida pós-Voldemort..." ele suspirou tentando organizar os pensamentos, já que ele nunca tinha admitido isso em voz alta, para ninguém antes. "A profecia dizia que o meu destino era derrotar o Lorde Das Trevas e o único jeito de fazer isso era deixar ele me matar... então eu acho que eu tinha me preparado para aquele momento por tanto tempo, que quando eu ganhei a segunda chance de viver novamente, eu não sabia o que fazer... de repente eu tenho essa vida _inteira_ na minha frente e eu – eu não sei o que fazer com ela..."

Ele se curvou um pouco, como se aquele discurso o tivesse exaustado. Ele voltou o olhar para a água.

"Oh Harry..." Hermione sussurrou. Ela segurou o braço dele e o virou para olhar para ela. Ela levou uma mão ao rosto dele, traçando a linha do queixo dele ternamente. "Você merece essa vida; você mais do que qualquer outro... está no seu destino. O fato de você ter essa vida inteira pela frente é uma coisa boa. Agora você pode fazer tudo e qualquer coisa que quiser!" ela disse a ele sabiamente. "Essa é a sua chance de _realmente_ viver. É apenas o começo, assim como pra todo mundo. Você se sente perdido, mas todo o resto também se sente assim. Agora todo mundo vai ter que começar do zero, é um novo mundo agora. Tudo mudou."

Harry olhou nos olhos delas e encontrou conforto e abrigo. Ele concordou e sorriu. Sem mais uma palavra, ele a alcançou e a puxou para seus braços, a abraçando fortemente. Hermione estava um pouco surpresa, mas feliz por ele ter a abraçado, porque ele nunca o tinha feito antes. Ela sempre iniciava os abraços deles. Ela sorriu e tirou completa vantagem de um gesto tão raro e enlaçou seus braços em torno dele bem apertado.

Eles ficaram daquela forma por um longo tempo, inconscientemente se balançando ao som abafado da música que ecoava no salão. Harry tinha o rosto encostado na têmpora dela e o de Hermione estava encostado no peito dele.

"Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você..." Harry sussurrou suavemente, ele não tinha certeza se ela tinha ouvido. "Eu preciso de você mais do que eu me forço a admitir..." ele continuou, sem se importar se ela estava ouvindo ou não. Ele apenas precisava dizer. "Você significa tanto pra mim, Hermione. Eu – eu tenho tanto carinho por você. Eu dificilmente demonstro, mas eu tenho. Eu _preciso_ que você saiba disso…"

Hermione tentou se mover o mínimo e se afastou para encontrar o olhar dele. Ele estava surpreo de ver lágrimas nos cantos daqueles olhos cor de canela. "Eu sei Harry. E eu sinto o mesmo por você..." a voz dela caiu para um suspiro, "Eu te seguiria em qualquer lugar, pra onde quer que você fosse. Sempre."

Ele balançou a cabeça em entendimento. "Você sempre foi a que me mostrou lealdade e solidariedade sem fim. Nenhuma vez você deixou o meu lado. Eu sou incrivelmente grato de ter você. Eu estava tão contente por ter sido você a estar comigo quando eu visitei o túmulo dos meus pais, feliz que você não tinha desistido de mim quando Rony o fez." Ele disse suavemente e levou uma mão ao rosto dela, limpando as lágrimas que caiam, tentando durante esse tempo não deixar que as suas rolassem. "Quando eu tenho você ao meu lado eu sinto como se eu pudesse derrotar qualquer coisa. Eu me sinto mais conectado a você do que com o Rony ou a Gina. Pode soar errado, mas é a verdade. É assim que eu me sinto..." ele levou a mão aos próprios olhos antes que as lágrimas pudessem cair.

Hermione sorriu e sentiu o coração flutuar com as palavras dele. "nós somos o melhor par de amigos, Harry. Eu _sou_ mais ligada a você do que com qualquer outra pessoa. Não tenho dúvidas sobre isso."

Harry estava feliz que ela sentia o mesmo que ele.

Hermione passou a mão pelo cabelo revolto dele antes de pousar a mão na nuca dele. "Eu não quero você se preocupando sobre eu não saber o quanto você liga pra mim, por que eu sei. Acredite, eu sei. Eu tenho certeza que você estaria lá por mim em qualquer momento que eu precisasse..." ela sussurrou.

Eles compartilharam um olhar por um momento. Sem palavras, mas deixando que os olhos e as almas falassem por si mesmos. Eles sempre tiveram a habilidade de se comunicarem sem palavras e eles sempre tiveram pensamentos iguais. É a diferença única que eles tinham adquirido durante a amizade que mais ninguém possuía.

"Eu amo você, sabia..." Hermione sussurrou quase inaudivelmente.

"Sim, eu sei. Eu também amo você." Harry disse, seus olhos nunca desgrudando dos dela.

Então Hermione ficou na ponta dos pés, colocando as mãos nos ombros dele e depositou um beijo amigável sobre os lábios de Harry. Ela deixou os lábios se encontrarem por um longo segundo e ela podia sentir a respiração quente dele em seu rosto. Quando ela se afastou, os olhos de Harry estavam fechados, mas ele estava sorrindo.

Ele abriu os olhos e as esmeraldas brilharam no escuro. "Por que isso?" ele sorriu maroto.

Hermione deu de ombros. "Por ser o melhor amigo que eu já tive em todo o mundo," ela sorriu.

Ele passou a língua sobre os lábios, "Muito justo," ele disse. "Não diga ao Rony," ele completou depois de um tempo. Isto estava para fazê-lo ganhar um tapa de brincadeira no braço, mas ele foi mais rápido do que ela e segurou o braço dela em sua mão, a puxando para mais um abraço.

Ela riu. "Eu acho que você ta se transformando no Sr. Ursinho," ela brincou enlaçando o pescoço dele.

"Hmmm… eu não ligo. Poderia me acostumar a isso," ele rebateu e dessa vez ela conseguiu batê-lo, mas de leve.

Após um momento de silêncio, Harry falou novamente. "Você acha que a gente devia voltar lá pra dentro?" ele perguntou.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, que estava no peito dele, e apertou mais os braços em volta do pescoço dele. "Não, vamos ficar aqui mais um pouco..." ela sussurrou fechando os olhos.

"Okay, Mione."

E então eles permaneceram daquele jeito, se abraçando como um par, como iguais e como os melhores amigos pra sempre...

**N/A:** Então ai está a minha short. Espero que vocês tenha gostado. Eu quis fazer uma short de 'apenas amigos', apenas mostrando a proximidade deles como amigos. Não era p/ implicar nada além disso, mas eu tenho a impressão de que passou essa idéia, eu não sei. Saiu algumas coisas nas entrelinhas...

**Nota da tradutora:** Bom... achei essa fic muito lindinha e quando vi já tava traduzindo. A original ta aqui no o nome é Closer mesmo e a autora é a Patches-BillieJ.A. espero que vocês tenham gostado!! Qualquer erro avisem, não foi revisado! Comentem!!!

Hasta!


End file.
